Love, War, and Sand
by Judicium
Summary: Naruto is sent to aid Suna in a war against the hidden Mist. Denied love and appreciation in Konoha will he be able to find what he looking for in Suna? Lies, Love, Hatred, War. Maybe a blonde Kunoichi can help him. Just updated! NaruTem NarutoxTemari
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto... (sobs in corner)

This is a naruto temari fic. I like the pairing, if u do too then plz read. thnx

Naruto was lounging about on his favorite perch on top of the Hokage monument. It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the weather warm for the middle of March. He needed to get away from the town at times, just to think and get things sorted out before he had to go back to town and put on his mask. The villagers gave him enough hell, they cursed the very ground he walked on. Even after arriving back from his trip with Ero-Sennin, the villagers cursed him even more that he had decided to come back.

They had rejoiced at the fact that he had left even threw a village wide party. "The demon is gone!" they shouted repeatedly. The rookie nine wondered about this. (Not even Naruto was that hated... was he?) All the childish pranks he pulled they couldn't have turned all of the adults against him right? They eventually came up with the conclusion that it was possibly a missing-nin that was recently captured and killed or maybe some old hated bastard had just died. The remaining rookies attended the party and celebrated there hearts out for a purpose they didn't know.

But Naruto was back now and things were the same as they had always been. He was spat on abused cursed. But Naruto kept up the Mask around all the people he knew and even around the villagers. He wouldn't let on the pain he held, it wouldn't solve anything, only cause more problems for the people he cared about. But he was stronger now, three years of training had brought his height up considerably, his muscles were toned and strong, he had also gained the the use of many new jutsus, many of which the fourth had been fond of using. After he had perfected the Rasengan, Ero-sennin had begun to instruct him of what he knew of the fourth's "flash step" jutsu. The flash step was made and only known to the Yondiame himself but over the years Jiriaya was able to work out the basics, but he would leave most of the perfection of the jutsu to Naruto. Naruto had mastered the Rasengan and the Flash step jutsus, along with many of the Kanton and Wind jutsus.

Naruto was relaxing and recovering from this days fair share of torments. "Sakura..." he thought out loud. He was hoping that maybe now that he was more powerful and skilled Sakura may take notice of him. But...

(Flashback... don't you love these things?)

"_Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to the pink haired Kunoichi grinning like he always did with that big goofy smile. _

"_Ohiyo, Naruto." she said humoring him. She had a lot of work that had to be done for Tsunade-sama and was really impatient._

"_Ne Sakura-chan..." He put his hand behind his head still grinning. "I was wondering... you know, if you'd wanna go and get something to eat later?" he stammered out the question nervously. She put her hand on her hip "Naruto, im really busy you know how Tsunade gets when people are late..." Naruto remembers getting hit through several walls. "Eheh yeah..." he said nervously, he rubbed a cut on his back. The Kyuubi was laughing so hard in his head that he wouldn't heal him. " well then Naruto, I really have to get going-" she was cut off by Narutospuppy dog eyes. "Onegai sakura-chan?" he said now on his knees_.

_She knew nothing was going was going to change his mind_. "_Fine Naruto, but it has to be somewhere other than Ichiraku ok? Just meet me at the Akamatchi barbeque ok? Round nine, I really have to go though ill talk to you later Naruto." she said getting him off her back. He jumped in the air, grinning once again. "What am I getting myself into..." she thought as she quickly left Naruto, for Tsunade's tower._

"_Wow I cant beileve she said ok! What time did she want to go again..." _

"_**Brat weren't you listening... nine, I swear I help you too much... without me you would be plastered on some wall somewhere with an imprint of Tsunade's fist on your" **Naruto tuned the Kyuubi out after he had gotten the useful information from his dronings._

"_Shut up teme!"_

"_**Why you little"** Once again Naruto cut him off before his head was flooded with all sorts of profanities._

_It was 8:50 and Naruto was waiting at the door wearing just his black shirt and his regular pants. He didn't really have the luxury of buying nice clothes, especially when the villagers charged him nearly triple for everything or simply threw him out of the store. This was the best he could do. _

_Sakura came walking up after a minute or two of waiting. "At least he doesn't keep me waiting, that Sannin taught him something at least." she thought as Naruto held the door open for her. _

_The waitress seated them quickly making glares at Naruto, but he ignored them completely, after all he was finally on a date with his childhood crush. Sakura was still wearing the same thing from before. "Why should I waste my time dressing up for Naruto... he does look really good in just that black shirt though...WOAH wait there Sakura, Saskue is coming back and theres only room enough for one in my heart" she thought. _

_The waitress came by again and took there orders. Naruto was disappointed by the severe lack of ramen. Sakura saw him grimmace and she laughed at his discomfort, she knew almost instantly that it was over ramen. "He was just that simple minded. Unlike Sasuke, who was so bold, mysterious, and very cute." she thought_.

"_Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan, Oi you there?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Your face looks a little red." he said again._

"_It's nothing Naruto... well what are you going to order? I'm going to have the yellow fin tuna grilled." she said smirking, it was one of the most expensive things on the menu. After all he was paying. _

_Naruto knew Gama-chan was going to feel this in the morning. "I'll have the barbecued chicken_." _It was considerably cheaper_ _and Naruto didn't know anything else on the menu here. "And to drink?" the waitress asked._

"_Water." said Naruto_

"_Tea for me." said Sakura_

_They waited forere food by talking about most of the recent events, like how there teammates were and gossip about Ino and that stuff, at which point Naruto zoned out. Then the food arrived. "This is pretty...mmmmff ...good." Naruto said between mouthfulls. _

_Sakura nodded, it had been awhile since she was last able to eat some good food. They finished there meal quickly, and payed the bill. _

_They walked out of the store and Naruto stopped her. "So, Sakura did you have an ok time?" he gave her one of his trademark grins. "Yeah, Naruto it was rally good."_

"_Well then Sakura-chan_, _they're having a party down by the river, I was wondering if you wanted to ...dance or something?" If anything his training made him have more courage to talk with women, he had to after dealing with them to get out of sticky situations Jiraiya would leave them in. Sakura sighed. "Naruto... look I don't want to lead you on, or anything like that but my heart belongs with Sasuke and always will. I don't want to sound hard on you but thats the truth Naruto." she waited for his answer._

"_Then why did, you come here tonight..." he said his face was emotionless._

"_Honestly?" she asked._

"_Yes. Honestly."_

"_I wanted you out of my hair Naruto. It's time you realized... its not working. Just stop ok?" and with that Sakura left she didnt want to stick around anymore, it was time he realized the truth. It wasn't going to happen. _

_Naruto stared blankly after her. He had known, he wasn't stupid. He knew in his heart she had always been out of reach, and not even time could change that. He resigned himself to that fact. He was hurt no doubt but he half expected it to go like this. People didn't like him, that was the way it was, he was meant to be alone. But that wouldn't stop him from protecting his friends, he would always stay by there side but he needed some time alone. He walked back to his apartment, counting how many steps it would take, to take his mind off of her._

"_**I told you Kit, that wench has a thing for traitors."**_

"_Go die in a fire, Fox..." Naruto said quietly. The fox only snickered._

_He was a block or so from his apartment. "2389...2390...2391." He glanced up, he was close to his house but Ichiraku was close too. He decided on the latter, and change direction to Ichiraku. "Oi Naruto!" It was Kiba._

"_Sup, dog breath?" he replied quickly becoming cheerful. "Thought you had a mission today."_

"_Na just Shino. So I decided to take the day off with Hinata."_

"_Hinata-chan?"_

"_Yeah, took her out for once... damn missions they usually keep us from relaxing together."_

_It just then hit Naruto, hinata and Kiba were...together. "Eheh, well I guess its because team 7 was out for a while and they were dumping missions on you guys. Sorry bout that Kiba. But I think you needed the training though hahahahaha" laughed Naruto_

"_Whatever loser. See ya." Kiba waved him off._

_He didn't feel like eating anymore now. (Weird for Naruto right?) He wanted to go someplace quiet. He flash stepped out Of here and was instantly on top of the 4ths head._

(END flashback )

He heard a rustle behind him. "Come out Skikamaru."

"Eheh didn't think you'd detect me"

"What do think I've been doin these last three years?"

"The Hokage has a mission for you." he changed to serious tone.

Naruto jumped up. _"_Finally Baa-chan is going to give me some super A-rank mission!" and Naruto was gone. "What the hell was that technique?!" wondered Shikamaru

"Baa-chan!!" Naruto suddenly appeared in the room. Tsunade was instantly behind him and sent him through the floor. "Sneaky little Flash stepping bastard..." she muttered and took another swig of what looked like vodka. "Naruto! Hurry up! This is an important mission."

"Itai itai! Too hard..." he muttered climbing back up in front of desk.

Naruto, this is an A rank mission, normally I would not have given this mission to you but the Kazekage requested it be you. This is a joint mission with Suna. You know of the war between the Hidden mist and Suna, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Well being allies of Suna we must put forth some of our shinobi to help them. The war has escalated since you were gone. The Kazekage will brief you on the details when you arrive in Suna... You will have no partners from Konoha, your pay will be 'S' rank pack accordingly."

"Why wont I have any partners?" he put down the urge to shout at the chance to show off his new prowess to someone. "One, Most of the Jounin are on the front lines or on missions. Two, Gaara requested that it be so and im not the one who would disrupt relations with our new allies. So you leave tomorrow, I don't know when you'll return but I am expecting you too...ok Naruto?" she looked at him softly. "Count on it Baa-chan!!" he replied enthusiastically. A vein twitched on the side of Tsunade's head, that meant it was time to leave.

Naruto pondered on flash stepping back to his run-down apartment but then he decided that he might not see Konoha again for awhile so he took the slow way, walking. He wandered through town and saw lee and Gai on there daily runs around the village and joined them for a short jog. "Lee, im going on a mission to Suna tomorrow so i wont be back for a while, let everyone know where ive gone ok?" It was nearly 7 o'clock and it was getting late so he decided to leave Lee and Gai. As he left he heard something about 'flames and youth'. This made Naruto laugh a bit, at least they never changed.

He stopped jogging after a while and enjoyed the night, it was peaceful. "This is how I want to remember Konoha. I will protect Konohas peace no matter what...dattebayo." he felt good saying his old catch phrase. He quickly arrived at his apartment and packed his equipment, an assortment of kunai and shuriken, his basic clothes for 5 days he packed into a scroll to save space. Besides he didnt have much more clothes than that. Clothes can always be washed. He also brought a 45 pack of instant ramen wich he also sealed into a scroll, something he instantly regretted, he liked having his ramen in sight. Then after packing other necessary things he went up to over to his bedroom and pulled on his pajamas and went to sleep.

Naruto was not particularly a morning person but the suspence of getting an A rank mission and getting to see Gaara again was to much so he left early, and at the gates in the dark was a figure. It was about 430 in the morning. "who would be up at this hour?" Naruto thought to himself. "Oi, brat." Naruto looked closer and saw the grinning face of Jiriaya. "Sensei!? Why are you out hear?" Naruto asked.

"Tcheh and hear i was going to give you a present before you go..."

"a present? What is it? A scroll , or some cool new jutsu?" said Naruto excited.

"something equally as good." said Jiraiya pulling out a box and handing it to Naruto. "Open it."

Naruto quickly unrapped the paper and he saw a cloak, it was white with flames at the bottom. He moved the cloak and a book fell out. "HEHE my newest novel Icha Icha Desert paridise!" said Jiriaya triumphantly. "read it im sure youll find some of it...useful." Jiraiya laughed again.

"That was what you wanted to give me Ero-sennin!? A book!?" yelled Naruto

"Brat i told you not to call me that! Besides that book is one of a kind not even in stores yet, but i guess the cloak is useful too, after all it was the fourth's."

"Yondiame's?" Naruto looked at it in awe.

"Hai, the cloak does not tarnish rip or burn, so i feel it is safe with you... unless you find new and inventive ways to destroy it... it will also double your speed. But please Naruto only wear it if you have to, it is a relic of Konohakagure, very valuable and well i thought it best be safe with you. The cloak is only meant for a Hokage, he wished that i gave it to you when you surpassed him. Take care of it Naruto." and with that Jiriaya left.

The first thing Naruto did was seal it in a scroll and put it in a secret pocket in his vest. The good thing about scrolls is that if the scroll is destroyed the object sealed will not be destroyed, all he would need to do is visualize it and then summon it. This is a very hard technique though, but it was a good backup in case he lost of destroyed the scroll. Now Naruto was even more pumped, he grabbed his backpack and ran off into the forest.

It was about noon when he stopped for a rest, his training in endurance had really helped him. He ran full throttle for 6 hours before tiring out. He was nearly out of Fire country. He filled several canteens with water at a nearby stream, hopefully wouldn't have to use any water jutsu, he was really bad at those. Water jutsus were good to know if you are dying of thirst. (see where im going with this) It was only an hour later that the edge of the woods was in sight and a vast sea of sand met his eyes. It was stunning to see how the scenery changed so fast. A lot of things have changed in the time he was gone, Hinata, Kiba... but a lot of things hadn't, Sakura and her feeling s for Sasuke... and this endless desert.

"**Kit those women weren't meant for you, one vixen loves a traitor and the other, she was just weird."** the fox actually spoke some truth, for once.

"Yeah, i guess your right." Naruto replied quietly.

"**So! The Brat finally realizes that what i've been saying is true. Good maybe you'll listen to me next time."**

"Shut up fox! If i remember right you were the one who told me to ambush four 'A' rank missing nin, i would have got the hell beaten out of me, if it wasnt for Jiriaya!"

"**HEHE, I just wanted to see how strong you were..." **the fox grinned innocently in his cage.

"Go fall in lava or something baka kitsune..." Once again he could hear the fox snickering.

Naruto began his run across the desert, it was fairly easy after he used a wind jutsu to make the wind go his direction, speeding him up. He didn't want to use his flash step, and exhaust his body. He wasn't worry about exhausting his chakra, because of his 'tenant'. Traveling in Suna was uneventful just sand, sand, and more...sand?

He was sinking, and fast. He heard a voice. "Quick sand jutsu!" It was a sand nin. "Oi it's me Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Eheh i know demon, your just like the _Kazekage_ Gaara. I've had enough of your kind in Suna! Desert Wind Decapitation!" Blades of wind appeared above the Sand shinobi's head and began racing towards him. Naruto dispelled the enemy's quick sand and dodged just in time.

"Your good brat. But you will die here! Desert blades!" blades of wind came at him. Naruto reacted fast "Katon; Gamayo Emudan(Fire blowing)!" a massive jet of flame issued from Narutos mouth absorbing the wind to make the fire fiercer. The flame missed the nin by inches, but he didnt stand there he threw several kunai while Naruto was finishing his jutsu. They stuck in him with a solid thud, then poof. "Kage bunshin Damn. I didnt even see him do it! Suna Dotonidoryo(Sand Cannonball)!" he launched a huge ball of sand at the newly appearing Kage bunshins. They dodged. "My Kage bunshins can do jutsu, so how are you going to tell which is the real me!" shouted the clones. "They just keep appearing! Damnit!." the clones closed in for taijutsu. In a fury of blow several of the clones were dead. The Sand nin was panting, and his left eye was black.

"Getting a little beat up are we? Then lets finish this!" yelled the Naruto clones. Three clones formed rasengans in hand and charged behind the others. The sand nin jumped and stabbed a clone in the back as he ran under him, hearing a poof, but as he landed he was hit with three mini tornadoes. The sand nin flew a good 50 yards away. His chest was covered in blood, and blood was coming out of his mouth as Naruto approached. "Bastard, Suna will fall! And you accursed demons with it. Our organization is everywhere." He saw the shinobi pull out a mist headband throwing away the sand's. He tied the mist headband on his forhead.  
"Traitor!" shouted Naruto.

the bleeding man laughed. "Traitor? No, i was a spy for the Mist, there are hundreds of us in Suna now, we've been preparing for this for a long time. Not even the Kazekage will expect this. But now that you know, ill have to kill you!" The ninja opened his vest. It was full of explosive tags. "bye demon." the man grinned and lit the tags.

A large explosion went off. Large enough to be seen from Sunakagure. "Kazekage-sama!" said a saluting sand nin. "I know, I will look into it personally." Gaara jumped from his tower letting the sand carry him out of the walls. "Hai...Kazekage-sama..." said the sand nin as he watched Gaara go.

"I hope this works! Suiton Suijinheki! (water element; water barrier wall.)" A wall of water collided with the flames of the explosion it fended of most of it but Naruto was throw several yards away. "Damn Kakashi, why didnt you teach me more water jutsu. Well he did say i was a wind type, but I want to learn all the jutsu." his clothes were scorched but other than that all he had was a few minor cuts. The Mist nin was gone, there was nothing left of him.

"You want to learn all the jutsu, Naruto?" Gaara was standing behind him. "Ambitious as always Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned.

"Come Naruto..." said Gaara with an impassive face.

Naruto flashed his trademark grin, and followed Gaara.

End of chapter one, well it was long and I wanted to put a battle scene in at the end. Sorry if it was boring at first, but i had to set the stage for the pairing. Let me know if im to ooc or whatever, i know the new episodes are out but personally i think naruto needs variety in techniques. Anyway hurl some slings and arrows at me if you dont like it, but dont bash the pairing. No cannons please they hurt too bad. Heheh next chapter within the week if i get a couple reviews. Thnx guys. PLEASE REVIEW! I need encouragement, this is my first fic afterall.

P.S. Lemme know if i have spelled anything wrong, and ill fix it right away thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

NarutoDon't own it. T-T

Thanks to Lord Kenshin Himura for advice.

Thanks to ninetails, smok3d, and uzumaki for the compliments. Thanks to the rest as well i appreciate it.

Another 3000 words here u go. -

They arrived in the Kazekage's tower a while later. They received a lot of stares, the Kazekage and demon Gaara, walking with what looked like a charred leaf nin down the road like it was the normal thing to do. The people of Suna rarely saw there Kazekage unless it was on mission related issues. So it must have appeared strange to the to see him escorting a simple leaf nin.

"So?" asked Gaara taking a seat in his chair.

"Eheh, here as ordered!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"I can see that, but, tell me what happened out there Naruto." Gaara's voice softened a bit towards his friend

"Weeeelll," His cheerfulness didn't go away. "I was on my way here and I was ambushed by what looked like a sand nin. So I didn't fight back when I was put into quick sand. He yelled something at me and tried to decapitate me." Naruto purposely left the part of what he said about him out just in case someone was listening in. Gaara nodded stoic.

"The explosion?" asked Gaara.

"Well after I beat him, he tied on a mist hitae-ate and threw down Suna's." Naruto got serious. "He was a spy for them, he says there are many more in the city. He killed himself and tried to take me with him..." Gaara did not looked surprised but he never really showed any emotion.

"I see, I will confer with the council now. I will call on you later. Temari!" he called.

A blonde kunoichi walked into the room and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black kimono with a red sash tied around her waist. Her kimono hugged her body tight but comfortable. Her hair was tied back in her trademark 4 ponytails. She raised her eyebrow at Naruto.

"Hai Kazekage-sama?" she asked looking Naruto over, and then turning to the Kazekage.

"Escort him to his rooms he will be staying with us." Gaara said then left in an instant.

It was a daunting thought staying with Gaara, even though he was Naruto's "friend", Gaara was just an intimidating figure to anyone. It seems thought the sand siblings had gotten used to it. Naruto grimaced at the Kazekage's last words but he wasn't about to refuse his "hospitality".

"Come on." was the only thing Temari said to Naruto as she waved out of the room.

War. That's all her life was about for the last 6 months. Not that it had been any different from before but the war made things far more stressful. Gaara was always running about the city attending conferences and military meetings. What meager family life she did have with Gaara and Kankurou, was gone. She was placed in charge of managing inter-village relations, and managing the city and surrounding towns of Suna, along with stealth and intelligence gathering missions. Kankurou was a Jounin and placed in charge of most of the nin excluding the ANBU, in the city.

"Good looking." Temari thought as she saw Gaara and Naruto enter the city together. "Wait Gaara was with a leaf nin! Who would be that important?" The good looking guy was wearing a black shirt and orange and black pants. He didn't look that important. But the shirt made him look defined and muscular... "Wait! Orange and black pants? Only one person would be that stupid to wear those in Suna. Naruto." she thought. "At least he's not wearing that jacket." She quickly followed them to the tower, she was careful not to be detected by either of them. When they went into the room she tried to overhear the conversation out of curiosity. By the quick cutoff in Naruto's explanation, she could tell they knew she was there. Her theory was soon confirmed when Gaara called her into the room. She hid her embarrassment at being caught, but a ninja didn't have time for those feelings.

"Escort him to his rooms he will be staying with us." Gaara said. "What!?" she thought. "Great ill have an idiot staying with me now... because Gaara rarely stays at home anymore and Kankurou is usually on a mission. Bastard ditching me with him... well I guess its ok, he is after all Gaara's only real friend." she thought again. She was careful not to let any of these emotions out to Naruto. Naruto had just flashed a small grimace, probably at Gaara's last words. She smirked as she waved him out of the door. "Come on." He was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"So Temari-san, how are you?" Naruto asked with both arms crossed behind his head relaxed. They were now out of the tower and walking in the streets. The roads and market was bustling with people. It seemed here that the war had not effected them.

Temari turned to him. (What idiotic thing did he say now...)she thought. (Wait oh...)

"Good, Naruto. Yourself?" she replied. (At least he's matured a bit. Not just in body)

"Hungry, eheh crossing that desert takes it out of you." (I guess the fight had something to do with it too.)

"**Is your mind always on food, Kit?" smirked the fox.**

(Deal with it teme). Naruto thought. "Do you know any good places to eat around here Temari-san?"

"Yeah I could show you I guess. Today is sort of my break today anyway. Follow me."

They walked through the city, and some people waved to Temari, but they completely ignored Naruto usually. A gaggle of genin girls stared and pointed giggling. Although when they saw he was trailing after Temari they stopped. Naruto was seemingly to hungry to notice. This made Temari smirk.

"Here you go Naruto." she pointed to a barbecue stand across the road. Naruto ran over to it quickly, then stopped and turned. "Coming Temari-san?" she walked toward him.

"Fine but make it fast." she replied rolling her eyes at his gesture.

"Baa-chan! One of everything please!" shouted Naruto who took a seat at the stand. Temari sweat dropped. "One of everything!? Naruto we'll be here forever! I have a lot of things to do you know."

She didn't really, but she didn't find it appealing to watch the man eat for a long time.

"It wont take long I promise." Naruto said grinning.

This made her laugh a bit. "Fine, but since we're here tell me how the trip over was."

"Easy enough I guess."

"I heard you fought a mist nin?"

"Hai, he used Wind jutsu very well though. It was a good fight."

"Until he killed himself?" she asked smirking. "And Gaara saved you from the explosion?"

"W-wait what. I protected myself with my water jutsu." (So she did overhear most of it)

"A water jutsu naruto. I don't believe you. It has come to my understanding that you are a Wind nature."

"Kakashi-sensei taught me some things."

"Well let's see them, come on." Temari was enjoying this. The stepped outside.

"Suiton Suijinheki!" a small puddle of water formed below him and began to rise around him but it fell to the ground and was quickly absorbed by the sand.

"Hmmf, I think it was Gaara who shielded you not the water. You weren't hallucinating were you, seeing water instead of sand?" she asked. Naruto was silent.

"Foods ready guys." called the women from inside the shop. Naruto instantly brightened and ran to the food. Temari walked back into the shop. A pile of dirty dishes was already collecting. She sat down next to Naruto. "Stick with wind jutsu. After all that is your chakra nature, don't try and force it into something else." It seems Naruto wasn't listening as he gulped down another bowl of soup. Temari sighed.

The final bowl went down with a clatter and Naruto payed the bill. It was a lot of money but Naruto seemed loaded, and payed unfazed.

"Your right Temari-san that was good. So where is the apartment ill be staying in?"

"Apartment!?" Temari laughed "We'll sleep there." She pointed to one of the bigger houses in the city.

"W-what?" asked Naruto, his jaw dropping.

"What did you expect the Kazekage to live in some dirty apartments?" asked Temari smirking. Naruto was silent, but brightened instantly.

"Want to race Temari-san?" asked Naruto grinning.

"Hmmf think you can win?" she replied. Naruto pointed to the building, they would be staying in.

"If I win you buy me dinner." said Naruto

"and if I win?" she cut in.

"I dunno, whatever you want." he replied. Naruto leaned on the wall. "I'll even give you a head start."

"Your to cocky Naruto, im going to make you clean the place top to bottom, if I win."

"I'm only cocky when I know I'm going to win. Go!" he shouted. Temari jumped into the air and pulled out her fan. She jumped on it and sailed to the building." (Haha he didn't specify the rules.) She thought.

"That's cheating... Oh well. Hiriashin! (Flying thunder god)" Naruto was gone.

(Heheh he cant beat me now I'm to close.) She was a bit worried if he had started right away but, he had foolishly given her a head start. She did not want to pay for his dinner, after all she just watched him eat the entire menu at that barbecue stand.

She jumped off her fan and walked up to the door. It was open. She walked in and she could hear water running, she glanced down the hall. It was Naruto washing his face, he then turned off the water and walked up to her. "Why didn't you tell me I had rice on my face?" he said with a frown.

"H-how did you.." She asked.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." he grinned.

"Well, I thought it would be funny if I made you look stupid." She laughed. Besides it did look kind of cute to see him like that. "Did it work?"

Naruto scratched his head, thinking. "Those girls were giggling at me..."

(He's pretty dense.) "So, tell me how you beat me." she grabbed his shirt. She had actually been beaten by someone. She had had the wind on her side and flying was far faster than running how did he do it. "I'll tell you over that dinner you owe me." Naruto laughed then asked a very pissed Temari where his room was. She shrugged uncaring and walked into the bathroom. "Find it yourself." was her only answer.

"Eheh, I hope I didn't piss her off to much." he said quietly to himself. He wandered around the house a bit til he found an empty room, and walked inside. "That's Gaara's..." came a voice from behind him. "But he never uses it, after all..."

"He can't sleep." Naruto finished her sentence. He nodded in understanding. It must be hard never seeing her brothers. At least that was the way he would feel if he had them.

"Your rooms up this way." she spoke again. Her voice was quiet more like a murmur. They only passed one door and that was the training area. The house was big with wood floor and tatami mats, traditional Japanese. They came to a paper door with lavender flowers painted on it. "My room. Go in and I'll have to kill you." she gave Naruto a sweet smile and continued walking. She waved her hand over her shoulder signaling to move on. His room was next to hers, it had flames painted on the bottom of the door. Naruto's mind instantly went to the cloak, he checked his pocket, the scroll was still there. "here you go." Temari opened the door, there was a queen sized bed, along with 2 dressers and a writing table. There was a bathroom off to the side.

"Wow, this is as big as my apartment." Naruto said throwing his bag on the floor.

(as big as his apartment?)she thought then asked. "You live in an apartment Naruto? Our shinobi all get houses like this, maybe not this grand but close."

"Eheh, yeah well I'm not in a clan or anything, an apartments all i can afford any way." he smiled. She gave him a sad look."No!, its all the space i need really, you know with training and all."

That answer didn't satisfy her but she wasn't going to press it. "Well this is yours as long as your here." Naruto was checking out the bathroom. "Are you listening to me!?" she yelled.

"Temari-san, want to train for a while?" he asked.

"Down the hall knock yourself out." (He wasn't listening to me. And here i was being nice to him.) she mentally degraded herself.

"Na i prefer to train outdoors."

"fine i have errands to run anyway." she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Just don't forget you owe me dinner Temari-san" she swung her fan at him but he was gone out the window. "Jerk just has to rub it in my face." she said aloud.

Naruto was glad to be outdoors again even if it was extremely hot. He roamed the city for a while talking with the locals and the occasional Sand nin. The Shinobi seemed tense, as if something was going to happen soon. Naruto shrugged it off, a lot of nin were paranoid.

He was wandering through the marketplace, when he saw the same group of girls. They saw him and started whispering away. As Naruto was walking past them he heard "Ask him, come on."

"No, remember he was with the Kazekage's sister Temari."

"What are you scared of her?"

"N-no..."

"then ask him!" said another one.

"aw don't bug her, she could never get a guy like him."

"Your right." a girl laughed at the shorter one.

"No, your wrong, i'll show you!"

"Oh please do." the other girl said sarcastically.

The short girl stopped him. "Konichi-wa Leaf nin-san." the girl said uncertainly.

Naruto smiled at her. "Konichi-wa Sand nin-chan." he said back imitating her speech. The other girls laughed at her. Naruto gave her a wink to encourage the stuttering girl. "Did you need something?"he asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you were... you know... free?"

"I might be for you." (heh they think this girl didn't have the guts, well i'll play along)

The girl blushed furiously. The other girls jaw dropped. "did you want to go somewhere?" Naruto asked enjoying the other girls' facial expressions. "At least a walk?"

"Y-yeah." said the girl gaining confidence. "Suzuru Uriaya."

"Naruto Uzumaki." he offered her his arm. She took it and they began walking.

"Thanks..." she whispered.

The girls behind them stood there dumbstruck. "No way..."

"Suzuru!? Got a guy like him!?" one stamped her foot.

Naruto and Suzuru sat up on the top of the cliff. that went around the city. The sun was still high in the sky, it was probably about 3. "Well did you like our walk?" Naruto asked grinning, and she blushed at him. "Y-yeah, it was nice." she grew silent.

"Yes?" he asked sensing something wrong.

"W-well..., why did you accept?" she stammered out quickly.

"Well, I can't stand people degrading others..."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Heheh I've had my own troubles." rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her. "Nothing a pretty girl like you would need to worry about." he said before she could question further.

She blushed lightly at the comment. "What about girl friends?"

Naruto was knocked over by the sudden change in conversation. "Well, I've had troubles there as well."

"What about that girl you were with today... Temari-san wasn't it?"

"Temari!?"

"You were following her around like a lost dog today." Suzuru giggled.

"She was leading me to a place to eat."

"Oh really Sempai?" she asked with a stern face. He nodded. Then she burst out laughing. "Hope food isn't all you think about. Well thanks for helping me today Sempai. I hope you have fun with Temari-san. Have a good night Sempai!!" she jumped off the cliff smiling.

"Sempai, huh..." Naruto laid on his back. (I just want to get Temari to _not_ hate me let alone anything else. I think i pissed her off quite a bit earlier.) He sat up. "Guess i shouldn't be lazing around, i can think while i train."

Naruto did several runs around the city, he attracted a lot of attention, and soon he had several Sand genin running with him. "Up the pace guys!" shouted Naruto. The small group did a run around the village at a break neck pace and they stopped in front of the market area. The genin collapsed panting. Naruto laughed. "I'm surprised you guys could keep up!"

"Heh, no way we'd let a foreign shinobi best us!" one shouted and the others agreed. Naruto liked their spirit. "Keep training if you want to beat me! I'm going to be the Hokage of Konohakagure soon!"

"-and my mom is a baboon." replied the boy again.

Naruto knelled down to his height. "How is it living with a baboon? I heard their pretty nasty."

They butted heads. The genin fell over tired. Naruto laughed again. (Thirsty...) Naruto thought back to where he saw that Oasis outside the city. The water there was good and free. Water was expensive in Suna. "well, see ya genin." he waved and jumped off to the entrance to the city.

After leaving the city he found the Oasis. He knew it took more effort to come out here, but it was really beautiful. (Maybe he would take Temari or Suzuru out here. Suzuru would go, but Temari... He laughed uncomfortably. She would Probably say something like.)

"Why did you make me walk all the way out here?" (Yeah something like that... WAIT!)

He turned around, and there was Temari standing with a box in her hand with the other on her hip, with a "Dammit Naruto your such a pain in the ass" kinda look. It was actually her that had spoken.

"I thought we were going for dinner, but then i see you run off and then _leave _the city... So i have to chase you down all the way out here. Did you want your food or not?" she threw him the box, which he caught clumsily. He was still surprised that she was even out here. He opened the box, it was Chinese. "It's what you get since you decided to ditch me." she said again. She threw him a pair of chop sticks and pulled out her own.

"This is fine Temari-san." They shared the box of food.

"H-hey! Thats the last one... your evil."Temari glared as she watched him down the last dumpling. "You'll pay for that!" she said pushing him. He backpedaled and tripped over a rock. He landed right in the water. She stood on th shore laughing at the submerged Naruto. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"N-naruto! I cant swim!" Naruto was quickly under her and put her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jerk! Baka! Teme!" she yelled but didn't dare let go to hit him like she wanted to. "You cant swim?" asked Naruto

"No! I live in the desert, it would hardly be practical."

"You should learn, it would be useful." He turned around in the water so that he was facing her. She was soaked, he kimono luckily black, was clinging to her, and her hair had been knocked out of her ponytails. She looked beautiful with her hair down. "W-what!?" she asked.

"Nothing, but you had better come with me if you cant swim because I'm going this way." He grabbed her arms and began swimming backwards forcing her to follow him.

"Naruto! Dammit!" they swam around the pool of water for a bit, it was surprisingly deep. "See?" he asked turning around. She quickly put her arms back around his neck. It wasn't like she wanted too, put he was the only thing keeping her from drowning at this point in time. "You can swim pretty good for a first timer." he said.

"shut-up." she said and Naruto laughed. Truth was she liked swimming, the water was cool and felt good in the dying sun. She didn't feel scared anymore, she actually felt comfortable clinging to a sopping wet Naruto. (why am i thinking like this?)

Naruto began to tug on to shore and Naruto turned around and grabbed her hands, leading her to the bank. "Temari we're on shore now." he said

"I can see that." she snapped.

"Then why are you still holding my hands?" he asked

She quickly let go blushing. She suppressed most of it, but it didn't seem to work. Naruto turned scratching the back of his head, trying not to blush himself. "well its getting dark... we should probably go home."

"Y-yeah" said Temari shivering, the wind was blowing and it was cold. Naruto began rustling through his clothing. He pulled out a scroll and preformed a summoning jutsu.

"Naruto, what are you.." He threw a cloak around her. It was the fourths cloak. "N-naruto...is this?"

"Yeah." he said simply then waved for her to come as he started walking. She quickly caught up with him. "You can't let me wear this!"

"Your more important than any cloak." he said flatly. He didn't put any flirty stress into any of the words, he just said it flat like he meant it. She was floored. No one had ever given her a compliment before unless it was on her fighting. I t was a good thing that it was dark now because she turned bright red. She looked at the ground just in case though.

The walk back was fast enough, mostly because she spent the whole time, mulling over what he had just said to her. (more important than the fourth's cloak!? He's... just being careless. Idiot, he shouldn't be showing this off to people.) she resolved herself in that mindset and tried not to think anything more about it. She did appreciate the warmth though. She smiled.

They got close to the city gate and Naruto turned around. "Well, i really don't want people to see the cloak, so.."

"Well here i don't know why you gave it to me in the first place I.." Naruto cut her off. He picked her up bridal style, and said. "Hiriashin!" Everything was a blur for a second and then they were on top of there house. "Thats how you were so fast!" said Temari. Naruto grinned and whispered "ssshhhh, don't yell it so loud. I don't want to many people knowing."

(but he showed you... no...he's being foolish again, and showing off.) They walked down the stair and went into the house. Temari took off the cloak and tossed it to him. "Er... thanks Naruto." she mumbled.

"**Ah, good work kit you've tamed this one. Maybe you'll get somewhere."**

"Whats your definition of somewhere?" Naruto thought back.

"**Well you see it's when.. ah Kit she talking to you. Heheh this is going to hurt."**

"Naruto! Here i was saying thanks and all i get is a zoned out look and your not even listening to me!" she hit him on the head with her fan living a large lump. "See if i ever show any thanks again." she hit him into the wall which luckily didn't break. "Itai! Gomen Temari-chan gomen!" he said ducking under another swing then running off. Temari stopped. "He didn't just call me 'chan' did he? He is so dead!" she chased after him.

A very beaten and bruised Naruto lay sprawled out panting on the floor in the living room. A very tired but satisfied Temari sat on the chair next to him. "eheh gomen Temari-chan, i didn't mean too." she hit him again. "Its nicer with people here. Even if they are idiots."

"Lonely Temari-chan."

"shut up. Gaara and Kankurou are always gone. Usually to busy to get visitors."

"What about Shikamaru?"

"What about him?"

"Well...he visits doesn't he?" Temari glared.

"What are you getting at?"

"I thought you two were..."

"No. He had no interest in me, if thats what you mean."

"I thought that you.." she cut him off. "You thought wrong." she snapped. "Good night Naruto." she got up and left for her room. (What the hell just happened? What happened with Shikamaru?) He heard her door shut down the hall. He sat there for a while wondering but then decided to go to bed. (Damn it now she hates me again.) he walked to his room and threw off his wet clothes and crawled into bed.

"Naruto!! Naruto!! Wake up damn it!"

"w-what..."

"The village! It's under attack!!"

well i thought I'd leave you at a cliff hanger. I wanted to set up some of the relationships a bit more before the action started so thats what this chapter was about. Yes, Suzuru and the other Genin will play a future roll. Next chapter is action, and probably mixed in fluff etc. Gaara is awesome and will play a big role in the story. Other than that let me know how i did with chapter 2. :D sorry about the format, it looks so much better in openoffice. it gets messed on the editor for this site.

I'm supposing because this is not a common pairing and because its short i don't get reviews. (sob) thanks to the people who do, you guys are the greatest!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW CHAPTER

Don't own Naruto, if i did Tenten and Temari would be in the story A LOT more.

"Naruto! Damn it get up." He opened his eyes it was a very anxious Temari.

"What is it...the village? The Village!?" he flew out of bed and threw on some clothes. (He looks good without his shirt on.. NOT the time for this!) She turned around so that she was facing away from him. "You done yet?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" said Naruto grabbing her and jumping out the window. (What the hell the Mist ninja wouldn't be so stupid to attack a village full of Sand nin. There's something wrong about this...) He heard a voice. "Over there!" shouted Temari. she was pointing at the North entrance. He blushed he had only just realized that he had picked her up and was carrying her in his arms. (She's really light.) he was jolted out of any continuation of these thoughts when he saw a mass of swirling sand appearing over the outside of the wall. waves of sand twisted into the air and fell. (Gaara...)

The quickly reached the wall where it looked like a regiment of Mist nin, about twenty, were fighting with Gaara, and losing. another it seemed about 10-15 were getting stomped by Sand nin. Mist were outnumbered. Naruto jumped to the ground and let Temari stand up. The closest people fighting were genin, apparently from both sides. (They sent such unskilled shinobi to attack a hidden village?) Naruto kicked one in the face sending him flying. (I don't need to even waste chakra on these guys.)

Two more attacked him at once. He pulled out a kunai and shouldered one sending him over his back. The other had a kunai in the throat before he could get to him. Blood gurgled and he fell to the ground in a lump. "Temari! the genin can handle these guys! Lets go help Gaara!" Temari nodded smacking another Mist nin in the chest with her fan. With a satisfying crunch of ribs she left with Naruto.

---------------------------------------------

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara's sand was red. Red, soaked with blood. Naruto landed next to Gaara. "Oi Gaara, save some for me." shouted Naruto above the roar of the sand whipping about them. "Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu (twisting water dragon)"

A massive water dragon appeared and slammed into a wall of sand, that a few seconds before had not been there.

"Naruto..." said Gaara as he watched Temari battle a fairly skilled Mist nin. "Something is wrong here..."

"yeah..." agreed Naruto. Temari jumped back and brandished her fan nullifying the hail of kunai coming at her, The Mist nin ran at her and engaged in a taijutsu fight. Temari was clearly more skilled even though she did not profess in taijutsu. She kicked him in the face, but he came again swinging at her face. She ducked under the jab and rose with an elbow to the man's chest, knocking him on the ground. she jumped into the air and threw several shuriken at the fallen form. The man was dead.

Gaara didn't seem to be bothered by this at all, these nin were not challenges. A wave of sand enveloped yet another Mist nin, and he was slowly crushed out of existence. (A trap perhaps...) thought Gaara.

Naruto just jumped over a rather idiotic nin who had decided to charge him like a bull after nothing else had worked on the blond Leaf nin. Naruto summoned a clone into existence and punished the foolish nin with a flurry of blows. The nin fell battered to the ground. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Gaara began walking back to aid the genin. Temari was standing over her third defeated Mist shinobi calmly, she turned seeing nothing else and followed Gaara. She nodded to Naruto, and he followed quickly.

Suzuru ducked under a kunai but received an uppercut to the jaw sending her flying into another figure. "Ohiyo Suzuru-chan." spoke Naruto bracing her. "S-sempai!" she said blushing. Temari rolled her eyes and left to go fight a pocket of Mist nin that were giving a genin hell.

"Don't think that he'll save you!" shouted the Mist nin preforming several seals. "Suiton Kyouroko (cascade water blast)" Naruto grabbed her and jumped out of the way. "Go help your friends." Naruto said pointing at the other girls struggling with two Mist chunin. "This one is stronger than you." Suzuru nodded then ran off to her friends.

"Heh smart move, i would have killed her." This angered Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." 3 clones appeared.

**"Want me to kill him Kit?"** his voice dripped with blood lust.

"Mine." was Naruto's reply to the Kyuubi.

Naruto charged with the clones, the Mist nin delivered several blows to the back of one, but it didn't disappear like he thought, but it and the other two clones began battering away at the enemy, using shuriken and there own combos. "Why aren't they disappearing!?" yelled the Mist nin.

"Heh. I've made it to where you actually have to get a killing blow on them, these are stronger than the normal clones." The Mist nin combated against a clone, and delivered a kunai to the side of his neck. It disappeared with a poof.

"Tough not unbeatable." spoke the Mist nin, panting, but Naruto wasn't going to give him a break. "Shadow shuriken!" shouted Naruto and the clones releasing hundreds of shuriken. The Mist nin dodged and deflected most, but Naruto was pleased to hear several thumps, hit the target. The Mist shinobi's right arm was limp, and bleeding profusely. Then a clone dived at him from the side while he was disorientated, delivering a blow to the side of the head. Sending him flying, Flying into another hail of thrown shuriken. The man fell into a crumpled heap. "No one hurts those important to me." said Naruto

Suzuru had just glanced over to see the brutal defeat of Naruto's enemy. Then she turned and continued to fight the remaining chunin. " complete darkness jutsu" shouted Suzuru and the chunin was blind, the other to finished him off with a flurry of taijutsu. They gave Suzuru a thumbs up.

Temari was also done fighting and she walked over to Naruto. She had several small cuts, nothing that really bothered her. She caught Naruto's eye. "Not exactly how you wanted to be woken up is it?" she allowed herself a small laugh.

"Heh definitely not..." Naruto stretched.

"Sempai! the rest of the enemy have been defeated." came Suzuru's voice from across the battlefield. "We're moving on ahead." she waved to him.

"Good luck!" he yelled back. then he got serious. (Something is wrong, they should of sent more men... a distraction maybe...)

"Naruto. Come with me" said Gaara at his side.

Naruto jumped. "H-how did you...never mind, lets go."

"Temari, come too." spoke Gaara.

"Hai." spoke Temari. (She is always so formal with her brother, why? too many questions... keep your mind on the fight)

They went back through the entrance of the city. They stopped. The Kazekage's tower was burning. "H-how!?" asked Temari.

Gaara and Naruto instantly knew. The spies had chosen now to make there move. "Lets go!!" yelled Naruto now thoroughly pissed. they jumped from the top of the buildings to the tower. No one was at the entrance.

"a trap?" suggested Temari.

"More than likely." said Naruto

"What should we do?" she asked again.

"Spring the trap..." spoke Gaara.

"Sir!" an Anbu shinobi appeared beside them. "Insurgents found in the Southern market districts."

"Pursue them immediately. We'll handle things here." replied Gaara.

"Hai Kazekage-sama." the Anbu disappeared in a rush of sand."

They approached the door. Naruto silently summoned a clone and sent it forward to open the door. The clone wearily opened the door, and ran inside. "Just wait." said Naruto using the clone to scout out the building. It was several minutes later when Naruto spoke.

"Nothing for the first 3 floors, but... two of the council members along with everyone else who were inside, are dead... The floors above 3 have traps." Gaara nodded and then went in, followed by Naruto and Temari. It was quiet, blood was splattered all over the walls, it looked as if the people in the building, many not shinobi, had tried to put up a fight. The price of there struggle was on the wall. Neither of them showed any expression towards this. They had seen enough blood not to be phased by it anymore.

The ran up the next flight of stairs. Three murdered women sagged against the walls. "Bastards..." said Naruto quietly. They continued up the stairs. The next room opened up into the council chambers. Luckily the council had not been in session. Sadly two of the members were cleaning up, and were caught off guard. There bodies slumped over the tables.

They moved on to the next flight of stairs. "K-kazekage-sama..." they heard a whisper in the room. They turned around. It was one of the council members. "K-kazekage-sama... we're doomed, they have our troop placements, the information and skills of our members, they know our weaknesses..." A laugh sounded behind the dying man. A Mist nin stood up. "Demoralizing isn't it?" the shinobi asked. Then he kicked the council member in the ribs crushing him.

"You Son of a.." The roar of Sand cut Naruto's words off. The Mist nin was smothered by an avalanche of Sand. "Jeez gimme some credit man!" it was the Mist nin he was standing behind them.

"H-how in the..." stammered Temari.

"I know how your Sand works... Kazekage-sama." the Mist nin said the last word with a sneer. "After all, I've been watching you for over a year. You think you would have noticed...well they did put me on this mission because of my stealth...Although I did expect more from you, being Kazekage and all.."

"Shut the Hell up!" yelled Naruto. "I'll beat the hell out of you, believe it."

"Really? I more of a 'see it to believe it kinda guy' ya know?"

"You talk to much..." Gaara said standing forward. "I'll handle him..."

"B-but Gaara!" shouted Temari not using her typical honorific. She was genuinely worried for her brother. (Not many can elude my brothers sand, he's strong... really strong.)

"Go." spoke the Kazekage.

"Hai..." spoke Temari.

"Have fun up stairs..." said the Mist nin as he charged at Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They practically flew up the next flight of stairs. They were going to make whoever did all this pay with there blood. Then Temari stopped. She stood with her head bowed, her fists clenched. Her hair covered her face.

"Temari. Let's go, he'll be fine." said Naruto putting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll make them pay."

Temari didn't say anything but moved out of his grasp and ran up ahead of him. He followed quickly.

The next few floors were empty and they flew through them quickly. Every so often they heard a rumble and the building would shake. It was usually followed by a faint shout. This spurred them to go faster, through the body strewn rooms.

By the time they had reached the 10 and final staircase, there shoes and feet were slick with blood. "There up there..." whispered Temari. Killing intent poured off of her in waves.

Gaara blocked the shinobi's hits with waves of mindless Sand. It was solid darkness in the room now. No light what so ever. This gave the Mist nin the advantage he needed.

It went quiet. Only the sound of the swirling sand was present.

"You know... they face shinobi on a far different level than me up those stairs." came a voice piercing the darkness. A blow struck the sand, again again, again, and again.

"How long can your chakra hold? Kazekage-sama?" The blows stopped. "No answer?" a laugh. Then "Suiton Suishouha (Water element water wave)."

A typhoon of water struck the sand. "Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku No Tate! (Shukaku absolute defense.) The water jutsu was strong, Jounin level. Gaara had to resort to that jutsu so early, this fight was going to be hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon." came a voice as soon as they stepped out onto the roof. It was burning, flames danced around the pair. that however was not the only thing surrounding them. A circle of Mist nin stood there expressionless, surrounding them. one man however was sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in the typical Sand shinobi uniform. The man took a drag on his cigarette. "Funny isn't it? How me the Mizukaze, infiltrated the hidden sand for over a year, without detection.?" Another drag on the cigarette. "Of course i can now see that merely infiltrating was not enough, stealing information, not enough. I do not have enough men here...to kill all of you." he coughed.

"You think you can get away with this?" Naruto yelled over the flames.

"But i can kill you, Uzumaki. and you Subaku no Temari, along with your friend below us when he is done killing one of my jounin."

"You knew your man was going to die!?" yelled Temari. she tried moving forward. something stopped her. She just noticed, the men standing in the circle had there hands formed in the 'ox' usually the finishing sign of a barrier. "So, you noticed, well now you know you aren't going anywhere. well Uzumaki could break out by himself, but, he has someone with him, he wouldn't want to break that, mask he wears, would he?" he laughed and put his cigarette out.

"How the hell do you know all this!?" yelled Naruto. (Mask?) thought Temari.

"I know a great many things, having spies in every country, in every ANBU unit. Even Konoha's. I know all about you and your...history Uzumaki."

Through all of this Temari stood there with a dumb look on her face. (what the hell is going on!? How did he the spies into ALL the villages? Why does he know so much about Naruto?) she looked at Naruto, he had a sad but angry look on his face. She hadn't ever seen him look like that. Was this the same Naruto that had taken her swimming or had had lunch with her?

"Well, the Kazekage should be almost done so lets make our meeting here fast." said the Mizukaze calmly standing up and flicking his cigarette into the flames. "Lets get this over with." the Mizukaze signaled to the mist nin. The all shouted "Kai!" the barrier was gone. Naruto immediately charged the nearest Mist nin delivering a knee to the face and sending him into the flames with a scream. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" seven clones sprung into existence and lept into action. Temari was not one to stand around either. She brandished her fan and went to work, delivering crushing blows to the surrounding Mist shinobi. Most of them seemed startled that they were even there, let alone getting smashed by a fan and a raging Leaf shinobi and his abnormally powerful clones. "Hmmmm yes they all were a bit to weak for my taste. i just controlled them for a time to get the barrier up along with...other things set up. Well shall we begin?" he said lighting another cigarette, and dropping into his fighting stance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another wave of sand met water. The water was getting weaker. Gaara allowed himself a small smirk. He was going to win on pure defense. "Heh, so i underestimated you... well im not letting you leave here! Time for my final blow." Gaara wasn't going to let him have that option. Sand swept along the floor, it found the figure it wanted. All the Sand in that dark room switched direction and launched itself at the figure. waves of Sand crashed against the Mist nin violently, knocking the air out of him. "Heh..." was the last thing he said, before the Sand crushed him.

Gaara began to walk away. The room brightened instantly. Gaara stopped. The walls were covered in an inch thick layer of explosive tags. Thats what he had been doing most of the battle. distracting him with water jutsu, and darkness, while he placed his "final blow." A tag was lit. Gaara's sand picked up instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mizukaze seemed extremely proficient in taijutsu, because that is what he engaged all nine of them in. the seven clones, Naruto, and Temari. "Very nice!" shouted the Mizukaze. "You have strengthened these clones excellently." He jumped over a clone and from behind quickly slit its throat. or so he thought when his kunai scrapped wood. "They can preform jutsu as well! Superb!" the man was clearly having to much fun in this fight. Temari ducked under his elbow but was smashed against the wall by his uppercut that followed. the man pulled back his fist to hit her again, but Naruto caught his fist in an instant. Naruto battered him back with the Hiaishin getting in the occasional hit, but flash stepping was exhausting him, and the man seemed to know where he was at all times.

Three clones were down and Temari's arm was now broken by a hard thrown shuriken. "Your just toying with us..." she gasped at the pain but grit her teeth. Blood was seeping down her arms and soaking her kimono. the Mizukaze only laughed and dodged Naruto's kick. He side stepped tripping a clone, expertly showing off his speed, while stabbing another clone in the back of the neck. It disappeared with a poof. "I didn't come here to fight clones!" the Mizukaze then killed the final two. "I came here to gain some bargaining chips, against the two strongest nations..."he spoke in a low voice.

"What!?" yelled Naruto. He was standing in front of Temari.

"This was your plan?" asked Temari breathing heavily. ( He's to strong... he hasn't even used any jutsu, and he's still winning with taijutsu.) "Sickling Winds!" yelled Temari sending hundreds of blades of wind at the enemy. He dodged them easily. Temari was nearing the end of her strength, and her chakra was exhausted. "I need the bargaining chips, because my Nation does not have the man power to take over that much land." He spoke again letting the blades pass him.

There was a rumble from down below. The whole building shook violently. It was going to collapse. "It looks like our time fighting is done, so if you agree to come along then it wont get bloody. But by all means resist. After all I enjoy a fight just as much as the next shinobi."

Naruto charged, summoning two clones on either side. The clones launched themselves at him fighting with all there might. The real Naruto summoned two Rasengans in both hands. He lunged at the Mizukaze. (So close! J-just a little further!) The Mizukaze saw them at the last moment and dodged by a hairs breadth. He sent Naruto into a nearby wall. The wall was demolished instantly. Temari seeing this sprung into action giving it one more go with her fan. Her heroism was awarded by a kick in the ribs. She coughed blood.

She sailed through the flames sending her into the railing. Naruto jumped up. The railing gave. She was falling.(God...this hurts...all the things i...never got to...) She heard a voice. "Hiraishin!"

Naruto dove off the edge of the building pushing off the edge to gain speed, he fell. He caught up with her. Grabbing her he pulled her close to him and flipped around so that she was on top of him. She opened her eyes. (Naruto!) A feeling of relief swept her immediately "Put your head against me or you'll get a concussion!"he yelled. She did so immediately. Her good feeling didn't last as she realized what he was going to do. He was going to break her fall with his body. "Naruto you idiot!" she screamed, but all he did was squeeze her hand.

(Going to heal me this time Kyuubi?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion wrought the room in twisting flames. "Sand shield!" Sand wrapped around his body in like a shell hardening instantly. The flames were gone as quickly as they came but it seemed that the explosion wasn't his final attack. The building was coming down. Gaara jumped quickly from the crumbling building. The building then collapsed on itself. Gaara looked around for Naruto or Temari, but the ensuing cloud of dust clogged his vision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari clenched her eyes shut. The Kyuubi's chakra flared instantly. They landed with a sickening crunch of bones. Naruto had landed on his right shoulder, breaking nearly all the bones. His head hit the ground knocking him out. If not for the Kyuubi's chakra they both would have died instantly. Temari was still conscious although she didn't have the strength to move, she gasped for breath. (D-damn him... acting so noble... idiot... jerk...) she finally caught her breath. "Naruto!" she pressed her fingers to his neck. He was alive. Blood pooled around his shoulder. The bones had went through the skin. His breathing was shallow.

He had just saved her life. Giving her something to wear in the cold was one thing...but something like this? No one, ever had done anything like this for her, and probably never would. "Damn it Naruto! Why can't you think for yourself! Why! Damn it Naruto... I'm not that...important..." she yelled now sobbing on his chest. For the first time in years she cried.

(Thanks Kyuubi...)

"**Hmmf, I was, protecting my interests..."**

There was a foot step behind her. "So..." Temari glance along the ground, and saw a cigarette fall to the ground. "So you survived... very impressive. It looks like this turned out better than i thought." A wave of fear overtook her. She was helpless. Temari tried to move but her muscles wouldn't budge. Then, a sharp pain in the side of her head. She felt hands grab her, and heard multiple voices, none she recognized. Then, everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks thats chapter 3. Reviews give me encouragement. :D

Arashi---- working on the grammar and whatnot.

Hoyt----yeah i know all about that.

AZN-thang----hehe you will find out, if I did it would be interesting wouldn't it;)

nine-tailkyuubi---- i agree with you completely.

Thanks for the reviews and support guys. So this chapter was dedicated to you. Review please if you liked it. If you didn't let me know.

**Looking for an editor, if anyone is interested and has free time let me know!!!!**

Well thanks again, and because you guys are so awesome, ill let you in on a piece of the next chapter. "Mist village. Captured" Next chapter is a lot of the more dialog and them getting to know each other etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Well folks, i know its been a while but I am really loving this story, and i appreciate the people who love it and review it as well. Not a common pairing but i like it a lot. Heh well i kinda left you hangin didn't I? Well here you go, just a little info first, not much action, its mostly them talking along with...other things... Haha don't get the wrong idea you'll see!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, kinda bloody in this one... but they get closer. A LOT CLOSER

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dripping water... a musty smell...blood. These smells overwhelmed her as she came to. She tried opening her eyes but it was hard to move. "D-damn..." her eyes slowly flickered open. It was dark... the only light came from what seemed to be a candle. She moved her eyes looking around the room, she was still to weak to move. (What the hell did they give me...) she wondered.

It was a small room. There were puddles of water on the ground, it looked like broken concrete. There were bars... like a mesh of them, woven so close together that you could barely fit a finger through. Footsteps. She tried getting up as a panic took over her, she had to get away. (Come on damn it!!)

there was a groan beside her. She looked over and saw a figure in the darkness, he had blond hair. "N-naruto..." she struggled to say.

"Ah... it seems they've awoken." came a voice that sounded horrifyingly familiar. The scent of cigarettes filled the room. Her eyes widened. The cool confident kunoichi that she had been had all but disappeared in the presence of this man, he was faster stronger than anything she had ever seen. He had been right under Suna's nose the whole time and they couldn't even detect him or any of his other followers. A man like this would scare nearly anybody, but it made it worse that she could do near to nothing to defend herself.

The Mizukage squatted next to Temari. "Good morning." he said in a pleasant voice. "I hope you find our accommodations here in Kirikagure to your liking." He touched some chains at her wrist.

"Kirikagure!?" she said trying to yell, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, the Village Hidden in the Mist. You've been out for several days..."

"D-damn you"

"Ah such language from a beautiful young lady. Not proper at all." He took a drag on his cigarette causing the flame to brighten. "Especially in front of children..." The Mizukage pulled a figure toward him. "Konichi-wa Temari-san." a girls voice. Suzuru's voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara-sama... we've lost the trail...but it seems that they were headed east... toward Kirikagure."

"Hmf" was all the man received from Gaara. "Your orders Kazekage-sama?"

"Bring Kankurou here. We launch the offensive on Kirikagure." Gaara left in a blur of Sand and the ANBU member who was talking to him hurried off to find the Kazekage's brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suzuru!" Temari glared at her.

"Ah yes, clever little girl let me know when you entered the tower, it gave me time enough to set up the barrier. She even let me know when Naruto decided to come to the village. Well enough of that, i have several things to take care of before we begin with your... interrogation." He took another drag on the cigarette and threw it in front of her face. "Come." he said to Suzuru. "You will get to...see them later." She nodded and left with the man.

The Shinobi shut the door and it locked with a clank. The Mizukage turned before he left. "Those chains drain your chakra by the way, along with your energy. Clever things aren't they? Well you can't escape, so i suggest you just sit tight." Then he left along with his guards.

She was left in silence, the only sound was of Naruto's rasping breath. It sounded like he was having a painful time. She tried moving toward him, but she was still to weak. They must have drugged her with something strong. She lay there for several minutes trying to recover her strength.

She slowly sat up. She didn't feel any pain she just had absolutely no chakra and near to no energy. Her ams and legs were bound by chains. She glanced around the room. Naruto was lying in a crumpled heap in the corner, like a piece of trash tossed away. She saw that blood was pooled around his form. "Naruto. Can you hear me? Come on.." she reached out grabbing his shirt. It was wet, like he had fallen into water, completely soaked. She pulled gently, and he fell onto her lap. She positioned is head on her legs. He was sweating, probably with a fever.

She wiped his head, with her sleeve. She was going to need a new kimono after this anyway. "Naruto wake up damn it. How am i supposed to live knowing a leaf shinobi, the dead last died saving me. You had better wake up, or I'll kill you again!"

"I was trained by a Sannin, I thought I dropped that title..." came a voice it was weak, but it was Naruto's. He coughed blood. (Guess I'm not done healing yet...lazy ass fox...)

"Why? Why did you do something that stupid!? Your an idiot, you could have died you know?" She said that but she didn't mean it, she was deep down, grateful.

"Anyone would have done...it, Kankurou...Gaara... Shikamaru..." he said trying a grin but it was a bit to tiring at this point in time.

"Ha. None of them would have done that..."

"Sure they would--" he was cut off.

"You... don't know them Naruto... they...well Gaara doesn't think of me as his sister, he never did. I always thought of him as a brother, but that feeling was never, not once returned." Naruto looked up at her but she turned her face away from him. " He only thought of me as a powerful kunoichi, and Kankurou is to wrapped up in his work and is never really in Suna. I haven't seen him since the start of the war."

"and... Shikamaru? What happened he was always gone on trips to Suna, I thought that..."

"Damn it Naruto he was using me!" There was a pause.

"What...using you? How?" He questioned softly.

"What else?" she laughed as if he was stupid. He could tell it hurt her to talk about this. "Isn't what every fucking guy wants? I...I thought, maybe just maybe you know... he came often and we would, go out and have a good time. I would even dance... i had never done anything like that before, but he was leading me on... he only wanted one thing. I told him to leave but... in the end he tried pushing himself on me... I got away, i couldn't attack a leaf shinobi, that would break the treaty...I haven't seen him since, and i don't want to either." It was silent.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." he said softly. He got up off of her lap, and sat next to her. He winced at the pain, his shoulder was still crushed but at least the bones were on the inside of the skin.

"Forget it Naruto...you shouldn't have moved..." she said suddenly concerned.

"I hope maybe... I can restore some of your trust in Konoha's shinobi... I cant fix what he has done to you... but... ill try..." he said finally managing his trademark grin. "besides I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Y-you weren't..." she said controlling a blush, it was good it was dark. (Why are you blushing Temari, get a hold on yourself...he's just a stupid leaf nin... one that saved your life...one that saved my life?)

"Where the hell are we Temari-chan?"he said bringing her off the subject.

"Kirikagure..."

"Heh knew it would be something like this..." he said slouching a bit. He touched his shoulder and winced a bit. (Hurry up fox so i can get us out of here!)

"W-well, after we fell, I was...okay, but the shock and chakra depletion made me unable to move. So they captured us. I don't know how they got out of Suna... I don't even know if Gaara made it out alive."

"Someone like Gaara wouldn't die that easily..." said Naruto confidently.

"I know that Suna will strike back after something like that. What about Konoha?"

"What about Konoha?"

"Will they help us?"

"Sure they will, they'll help Suna but they wouldn't give a damn about us."

"What makes you say that?" she looked over at him. He had a hard look on his face.

"Forget it... they'll come." he said staring at the ground.

"Naruto... after the things i just told you... you wont tell me?"

"Theres nothing to tell."

"I can tell something is bothering you..."

"It doesn't matter, it's to difficult to explain."

"Did you think telling you about me nearly getting raped was easy!? The least you could do is talk to me. Look at me... it's not often you'll ever get to see into this kunoichi's past. Let on no pain... and i just gave you my biggest one..." she had tears in her eyes, even in the dim light he could see that. He had never seen her like this. The once high and proud kunoichi of the Sand reduced to this?

She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Konoha isn't all it seems... People see it as the highest and noblest shinobi village around. Home to some of the strongest, and most powerful shinobi ever born. People don't see the prejudice and th darkness there. Don't get me wrong, Konoha's my home and i would gladly die for it and my friends but."

"But?" she questioned.

"It's not like the villagers would really care if i died. In fact they'd probably rejoice in it, maybe declare it a holiday like they did when i left..."

"I don't really understand..." she said quietly, hoping he would say more.

"I didn't think you would... it's ok though lets just think of a way to get out of here."

"Naruto?" she touched his arm. He ignored it and began to work on the chains. (I don't understand any of this, why wouldn't they save him? After all didn't he save there village several times already? Had he not fought with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki? Surely he was of some importance to the village.)

"Damn..." he mumbled.

"Those chains... they absorb chakra...and energy." she said.

"knew it was something like that..." she smirked at him. She felt a little more at ease around him.

"Did you really know? You seem to catch on to things slowly... all of you Sand and Leaf nin do..." a figure was leaning on the bars outside. Naruto looked up quickly. He knew that voice, but he couldn't believe it. "Good to see your out and about Naruto-sempai."

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I was only there to pick up intel on you, along with the rest of the girls i was with. No one suspected a bunch of Genin girls would be spies for Kirikagure eh?"

"That was why you befriended me?"

"Heh, it's time for me and Temari to go visit the interrogation room." She whistled. Two Mist hunter nin appeared opening the cell door. One threw a needle into Naruto's neck His vision blurred and he began to get drowsy. "Get your hands off of me damn it! Naruto! Naruto!" he heard her scream but her voice was too far away. He lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry we'll only be a bit." said Suzuru skipping ahead of them. "Of course you might not be awake when we get back to see Naruto-sempai."

"You bitch..." they took off her chains and stuck her with another needle. Her energy left her immediately .A Hunter nin slung her over his back and walked out of the cell. "N-naruto..." she whispered.

They moved down several halls. All of them seemingly had water on the floor. She kept her eyes wide open for any chance an glimpse of a way out. She saw none. They entered a small room, it looked like a bathroom, the whole thing was tiled. Blood smeared the tile, it was everywhere even on the roof.

There was a chair in the middle. She was thrown and strapped to it. She couldn't lift her head, so it fell to her chest. The Mizukage was leaning against the wall.

"Comfortable? Good." he said not letting her respond. He took out a cigarette, and lit it. "Can you speak yet? It was only a small sedative." he questioned lifting up her head. Her dark eyes showed pure hatred.

"I can talk, but i don't see what you want from me."

"well I'll give Suna enough credit for not keeping all its information in one place. So tell me the size of your brothers squad thats in our country?" she gasped but closed her mouth sharply. "Yes we know about it... but i don't know where it is or its size, and of course you being head of intel, you would know. So do tell Temari-chan." She cringed when he said her name with that mock endearment. "Well?"

"As if I would ever tell you anything, and you damn well know that." she said softly.

"We have our ways..." said Suzuru rubbing her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me pig..." The girl laughed, and stepped back. The Mizukage nodded to the hunter nin. "Well, they will let me know when you talk, or when you lose consciousness, pray it comes soon." The man left signaling to Suzuru to follow him. She waved to Temari, with a smile. Temari returned it with a glare of hatred.

"Talk!" yelled one of the men as the door was closed. The man drug a kunai across her cheek causing it to bleed. She winced. "No." she responded. Her reward was a kick in the stomach. The chair was bolted to the floor, she didn't tip like she expected. Blood flew from her mouth. (Oh God... Naruto...) She felt something smash against her face. (damn...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to screams. All to familiar screams. Temari was gone. "Fox! Are you done yet?"

"**Baka! Something like this takes time!"**

"She's in trouble... being tortured, I need out of here now!"

"**Kit your lucky to be able to move right now. There's nothing you or me can do right now."**

"What the hell am i supposed to do!? Sit here while she's being hurt!?" He asked yelling out loud.

"**Save your energy instead of using it on yelling. We need to think of a way out. Calmly rationally. Otherwise you'll get us both killed." **

"Right..." he responded quietly. (If something happens to her... I...) he slumped against the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was what he thought several hours later, and he heard footsteps. It was the two hunter nin...and Temari slung like a rag doll over ones back. One opened the door. "You bastard!" Naruto jumped up trying to get at them but the chains instantly took there toll stealing his energy. He struggled against the chains. The hunter nin threw down Temari and chained her up again, while the other kicked Naruto to the ground. "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"I don't think you or her, will be doing much of anything for a while." one sniggered. They left locking the door.

Temari looked horrible. What did they do to her? She was covered in blood, her clothes were shredded into pieces. Her kimono practically rags, hung lose around her body. The fishnet underneath was showing in places. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytails, and there was blood streaked in her hair. He pulled her close to him positioning her so that her back was on his chest, and her head was resting on his left shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. It was all he could do. Temari whimpered. (Just what in the hell did they do to you!?) He clenched his teeth in anger, and pulled her tighter. (Never again! I'll never let anything happen to you again!) She looked so frail and helpless. So different from the kunoichi he had come to know. She was more important to him than anyone else right now.

After a while her bleeding stopped completely and for that he was thankful. Her breathing also steadied into a normal pace, he could tell she was sleeping. "Don't... let them... Naruto...d-don't..." she mumbled frantically. "It's ok Temari-chan... It's ok..." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah , it's me Temari-chan..."

"T-thank god..." she threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "They..."

"They what?" he said squeezing her against him. She looked up at him with sad eyes. She put her head on his chest. "They didn't..." he said again.

"I-if I would've stayed conscious... but I passed out i guess...I-I guess they didn't..." she sobbed against him. He rubbed her back softly.

"Nothing. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again."

"But.. but Naruto you don't know... you can never predict what..." his finger pressed against her lips.

"I never go back on my word no matter what..." Her eyes softened. (She looks beautiful even like this...)

"C-can I...stay like this a while longer?" Naruto nodded. (This feeling when i'm around her... it wont last...it never does...but for now, it'll be ok.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mizukage lounged in his chair. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" he asked, and a hunter nin came in.

"Mizukage-sama, our ANBU have engaged Kankurou's squad north of the village, but Sand reinforcements keep pouring in. Your orders?" The shinobi was nervous but he tried not to show it.

"It seems like its time to bet the chips we hold." he said calmly and got out of his seat. "Send all available shinobi...I will be along later." The Mizukage walked out of the room, and towards the prison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes, to his steady breathing. He was asleep, and she was half lying half sitting on his lap. (When did i become like this? This is Naruto! That stupid blond headed ninja from the leaf that a couple of days ago I wouldn't have given a passing glance.) She had only really recognized him when he defeated Gaara, but that didn't last to long, she didn't have time to brood over small things like Naruto, during a war. Sure defeating her brother was a feat but, the lives of a village were at stake. Once again however he entered the scene, and she was forced to tolerate him. Was she tolerating him now? (No... not after all of this. But maybe I let my emotions get a hold on me? And maybe he was the only one around to vent on? To release my anger and sadness?)

She tried moving away, but found herself unable to. She wasn't out of energy, she felt a lot better. He wasn't holding on to her, she just couldn't move away. It was comfortable...and in a way soothing. (Shikamaru was never like this... I never felt this way around him... WAIT! This is Naruto remember... Is that such a bad thing? Who cares if it's Naruto? What if... I'm starting to like him?) She put her head back on his chest, listening to his breathing. (Maybe...I am?)

"The stage is set, the characters playing there parts...now for my final play..." The Mizukage stood in front of Naruto's cell. "To awake the demon inside of him..." he glanced at Temari. "She will do." He took a drag from his cigarette blowing it out slowly. "Not even I can stop this demon... how will you fair Gaara?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter; The escape from Kirikagure. Escape comes at a price however!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate the reviews, all of them. This one was a bit shorter in word length, like only 3400 but let me know how I did. Was I too graphic? Not graphic enough? Did I capture there emotions in a good way? TELL ME. Suzuru and all the other Konoha nin will play a future role in this story.(Sakura etc.)

I wanted to add a lot more to this chapter, but ill come back and update it later. If thats what you guys would want that is. Er...forgetting something...EDITOR I NEED ONE, yeah i really do. Email me or PM me if interested. I know its a lot to ask for giving up your time for a fic but... had to try. Thanks again guys.

-Judicium


End file.
